


Take A Listen To Your Spirit, It's Crying Out Loud...

by flickawhip



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misty comes to Cordelia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take A Listen To Your Spirit, It's Crying Out Loud...

Misty Day knows, instantly, when she meets Cordelia that this woman, this strange, beautiful, blind woman is hers. They were meant to find each other. She can feel the power coursing through Cordelia and smiles, aware Cordelia cannot see her smile, that she is blinded and broken, a broken bird longing to fly free. Cordelia shifts and Misty feels the woman's wrist flex and crackle, feeling tender under her hands. She has suffered, this woman, suffered so much and yet she knows that she can heal her. 

Cordelia's eyes will never heal and Misty knows that, but Cordelia lets Misty guide her, walking with suddenly certain steps. The broken bird is learning how to fly again. Misty takes her to bed that night, feeling Cordelia shift beside her and turning, her breath playing lightly over Cordelia's ear. 

"Hush now... I'm here."


End file.
